Warrior Cat Lemons!
by Starrypath
Summary: Warrior Cat Lemons! Please enjoy and maybe submit some yourself!
1. Rules And Fourms!

Welcome To Warriors Lemons!

Please, If you have anything like eww, gross, ick, please know that is a place for any written piece; and that I would rather you keep that out of these stories.

-Rules-

No rude behavior

Be sure to correctly fill the forum out.

Be aware that me, Starrypath, has college and wont be as active, so please don't spam with your request.

-Information and Forums-

You are allowed to have up to five cats in your request, with six as a exception,

You must pick categories of,

Love (Cats Who Love Each Other And Chose For Mating To Happen)

Rape (A Cat Assaulting Another)

Lust (A Cat's Physical Attraction To Another That Is A Strong Desire)

You are allowed to include either OC's that you own or someone else that has approved it and you can do canon characters.

:The Available Pairing's Are Listed Here:

|She-catXTom| |She-catXShe-cat| |TomXTom| |She-catXShe-catXTom| |She-catXTomXTom| |She-catXShe-catXShe-cat| |TomXTomXTom| |She-catXShe-catXShe-catXShe-cat| |TomXTomXTomXTom| |She-catXShe-catXShe-catXTom| |She-catXTomXTomXTom| |She-catXShe-catXTomXTom| |She-catXShe-catXShe-catXShe-catXShe-cat| |TomXTomXTomXTomXTom| |She-catXTomXTomXTomXTom| |She-catXShe-catXTomXTomXTom| |She-catXShe-catXShe-catXTomXTom| |She-catXShe-catXShe-catXShe-catXTom| (Sorry If Confusion)

-Forums-

Cat1 : (One Cat With A Stick) - Cat &amp; Stick Color With Type Of Tree - Gender

Cat2 : (Leave Blank If Not Needed) - Cat Color - Gender

Cat3 : (Leave Blank If Not Needed) - Cat Color - Gender

Cat4 : (Leave Blank If Not Needed) - Cat Color - Gender

Cat5 : (Leave Blank If Not Needed) - Cat Color - Gender

Cat6 : (Get Premission) - Cat Color - Gender

Category: (Love | Rape | Lust)

Cat1: (Insert Personality)

And Repeat...

Cat1: (Insert Clan Or Outsider Stage)

And Repeat...

Area: (Area The Scene Takes Place)

Then you categorize what happens,

LOVE:

Cat - (Name) (Go Getter)

Cat - (Name) (Shy)

Cat - (Name) (Innocent)

RAPE:

Cat - (Name) (Rapist)

Cat - (Name) (Victim)

LUST:

Cat - (Name) (Acter)

Cat - (Name) (Desired Cat Not Wanted)

Cat - (Name) (Desired Cat Wanted)

-Forums Example-

Cat1 : Nightstrike - Dark grey and black tom with green and hazel eyes - Tom

Cat2 : Neddleshine - Pale yellow tom with deep blue eyes - Tom

Cat3:

Cat4 :

Cat5 :

Cat6 :

Category: Lust

Cat1: Greedy, bossy, but selfless.

Cat2: Kind, soft, but feirce.

Cat1: Hailclan

Cat2: Hailclan

Area: Under a bramble thicket deep in Hailclan's territory.

LUST:

Cat - Nightstrike (Acter)

Cat - Neddleshine (Desired Cat Wanted)


	2. DewleafXSticktail (Rape)

**Please enjoy as much as I made it! I'm sorry it's bad but it is my first one! **

It was a sunny morning as Dewleaf enjoyed the last sunny heat rays. Greenleaf was coming to a end, Dewleaf watched as a leaf fell from the nearest tree fell to the ground, she tilted her head wondering why... _Why has a leaf fallen? _She stood by the leaf and sniffed it, it was a green leaf, it had not turned golden. She sniffed more, _Squirrel! _She climbed up the tree and saw the squirrel. She crouched and leaped, the squirrel slipped off the tree and she followed landing in the soft grass, she took off, she chased the rabbit all the way to the clearing before she pounced on it by the riverside. She was then thumped in the head with a hard pebble. _What! _She wriggled in terror before darkness over came her.

"Wake up sleepy head." A unfamiliar voice spoke. Dewleaf squirmed as she struggled against a tendril on her paws; a thick tendril through her parted jaws. She bit into and freed herself of the tendril in her mouth. "Who are you!?" She said before her vision cleared. When it did she saw the moon and stars. "Sticktail," he meowed as her swiped at her ears. "Now yours, oh- wait its the charming Dewleaf isn't it." Dewleaf stared at the big tom above her. "Y-yes" She stammered. "Can you let me go?" She said at the ShadowClan warrior. "No" He said stiffly. She gulped. "Fine, kill me, I will just tell the medicine cat when I die!" She hissed. He snarled. "I won't kill you, mouse-brain!" He unsheathed his claws. She wailed as a sharp pain hit her side. "Get up!" She shook her head. In a instance her grabbed her by the scruff and carried the small she-cat under a root, making a den like shape. "What are you doing with me!" She hissed. "Raping you," He said with a glare, she wailed. "Shut your mouth!" He unsheathed his claws and swiped her ears but she ducked in time. He untied her and trapped her, "I will kill you if you try to escape, or escape." He growled. She nodded solemnly. "Get into a crouch he hissed." She obeyed. He moved her tail out of the way exposing her core. He bent down and roughly licked around the brim. She moaned and gasped as he put his tongue in her core. He licked and began to explore, he inserted his tongue in the farthest it could go, he then flipped her over onto her back. He then rapidly lapped at her pussy. She moaned in pleasure. "Faster!" She forced out the words. He then lapped so fast she squirted juices out at his face and he licked faster. She then came all over his face and neck. He groomed her core and then slowly made his way up to her neck. He kissed her neck and then picked it up lightly and jerked her head around. He then let go and licked her jaws and slowly entered her mouth. He explored her mouth and got up. He lapped up the fresh juices and finished for now.

After the tom was done cleaning up the cum, he sat up revealing his big member, he grabbed Dewleaf by the scruff and said roughly, "Suck slut!" She almost wanted to puke, but she thought of laying dead in a pool of sticky cum. She nodded slowly and crouched down above the tom's member. _I don't want to... it will choke... _She pushed away the thought and obeyed, she bent her head and sucked his huge member. I began to harden, she almost chocked, it was so big she began so rub his member for pleasure so he wouldn't hurt her. Almost after the fifth rub the big tom shot cum in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his member licking up the cum. She hated it so bad she wanted to puke all over his member. She took her mouth out to lick his barbs, she did this because his claws became unsheathed. He then took her member and shoved it deeply into her neck. He then started to get hard he then let out so much cum she almost chocked. He then released his member and shoved the tip in her mouth so she would clean it, she did so with a sour face. His eyes were clouded with lust. She began to go in heat after he released his member. He then bent down and licked so hard she began to bleed. He then climbed on her and bit her nibblets. She wailed and he kicked her in the fussy then cuming on her chest. He began to lick up to egg and licked her core again.

"Now the real fun starts!" He laughed. He grabbed her by the scruff and mounted her. Greenleaf struggled as Sticktail tried to insert his member. Finally he got his member to insert her core. He pumped fast and hard making her wail. She started to cry as cum and blood pooled down her legs. Sticktail began to rip her walls, she let out a shriek as he hit her g-spot hard. The pain began to ease and he spoke. "So your not a virgin?" He growled. She nodded she reckoned begin rapped several times by desperate toms, but by far this was the worst. She matched her hip thrusts with his thrusts, he began to ease. He hopped off panting, blood dripping from his member, Dewleaf collapsed in her cum. "NO! We are not done yet!" He snarled. She shrieked as he spoke, the pain was unbearable. He spoke again, "Please me," He said dropping a large stick bigger that his member. She gulped. "Or... I kill you." She nodded. She dug a narrow hole and stuck the stick in the ground. She started to cry softly as she backed up to it. "Oh? You want me to do it?" He asked with a horny grin. She shook her head. "THEN DO IT!" He hissed, she quickened her pace and slowly inserted the pointy stick in her core, she wailed as blood dripped down her legs. She howled as the tom grabbed her scruff and pounded her pussy down on the stick. She gasped as he lifted her up and slammed her back down. She saw blood in the stick when she was heaved up off the stick he then took the stick and rammed it up her tail-hole he then broke the stick leaving in suspended in her asset. She wailed as he pulled it out. "Now! Go and don't tell a soul! I will be watching..." He spoke as she ran off while licking off the cum on her shoulder.

**Sorry for the sour ending but... summit your own work in a pm, just copy and paste the forum in pm and send! But of course fill it out with your characters not the example! Thank you for reading have a nice day! ^_^**


	3. CinderstripeXSnakeXStormtalon (Rape)

**This is a request from the one and only 77WarriorCats77! This is my first request, I hope you like it! ^.^**

A dark grey tabby she-cat stalked a lazy vole, _the kits will love this! _She thought. The grey tabby, Cinderstripe stalked the vole and leaped at it with unsheathed claws. She slammed on the now alerted vole and gave it a swift bite to the neck. She then hid it under a nearby bush, she padded to the stream and bent to wash her paws off. She heard a bush but didn't bother to look up. "Excuse me;" meowed an unfamiliar voice. Cinderstripe looked up to see a familiar face from the gathering; but she never bothered to talk to the tom. "Hmm?" She answered. "This is our stream." He hissed. The silver tabby lashed his tail in a challenging way. "This is no one's stream" she remarked softly. A silver tom with brown stripes walks out of bushes. His icy blue gaze went over from Cinderstripe to the silver tom; Stormtalon. "Are you having trouble Stormtalon?" Said the scarred tom. "Yes, she is trying to take ShadowClan's stream!" Stormtalon hissed. "I was-" She was cut of by Snake the new tom. "You know this is ShadowClan's territory right? You should go now," He said lashing his tail. "No, I have a right to be here!" Snake hissed and unsheathed his claws. She stared into his eyes. Snake leaned to Stormtalon and whispered to him. He nodded and sat in a horny way trying to hid his face with his tail. Snake reared up and leaped across the stream and landed staggering by her. "Get away from me!" She hissed. She tried to duck when he flung his paws at her neck but he was too fast. He grappled onto her neck and flung her in the stream, she wriggled as she hit the water, she went a tail length down before she hit rocks on her head making her go unconscious.

Soft murmuring woke Cinderstripe from her comma. She was under a bush and the two toms sat there. She shook her head. "Where am I?" She moaned. "In a bush," He said chuckling. "You are a lucky she-cat." She turned her head, "Wh-why?" She stammered. "You get to be raped" He smirked. Her eyes widened in terror. She had never mated before and she didn't want to. "Please don't!" She wailed. "Why not, are you a virgin?!" Snake laughed. She nodded. Snake then frowned. "So," Snake added, "Starters, me or you?" He asked, "You may you will hurt her, at least more than I will." Snake smirked with a glare. "I will start her off, then," Stormtalon replied. "Lay down!" He hissed. She shook her head, and in a instant Snake clawed her cheek. She wailed and fell on her back. Stormtalon waited as Snake pinned her front paws on the grass. Stromtalon took his paw and unsheathed his claws, he then reached into her virgin core. He scrapped at her walls as she wailed under the paws of Snake. Blood dripped down to the mossy floor below them. She moaned and he reached in far. He took his paw and smeared the blood on her underbelly. She moaned as he stuck his paw in her mouth, blood dripped down her neck as her tore it with one claw. He stopped and she gagged and blood chocked her. When her throat cleared he spoke, "your turn" Snake prodded the ground and walked up to Cinderstripe, "get down!" He hissed. She obeyed. He bent to lick her core. She shuddered as he entered. He gave a brief sigh and slowly crawled up her, he licked her nipplets and walked up so his sheathed member was up to her face. "Get it out" He commanded. She raised her tongue and licked it trying to unsheath it. She pulled it out and in a instant he shoved his big and hard member in her swollen throat, blood gagged from her mouth. He deep-throated his member in her mouth and shaking it. His member began to harden to the point where he had to cum, she gagged and cried while cum pooled down her mouth. He thrashed in and out making her gasp for breath. His member began to harden again. This time he pulled it out and let it pool onto her face making it fill her eyes and nose. She briefly wiped it off. As he rubbed his member releasing cum. She caught her breath. "Last and worst" He meowed with a horny tone. He stood and grabbed her by the scruff attempting to turn the cat over. Stormtalon grabbed her also and heaved her into a hunting crouch. "Now, you are my toy, you do as I saw or I kill you," He said with a grin. "Yes master," she said as tears dripped down her cheeks. "Good, now move your tail." He ordered. She obeyed and stuck her tail in the air. He grabbed her scruff and mounted her. She wailed through clenched teeth as he started to pump hard, "your so small..." He moaned. She wailed as he rammed into her g-spot. "Talk dirty to me!" He hissed. She cried as she forced out the words, "fluff me! Fill me with your seed! Bruise my insides, make me have your kits fluffer! Fluff me harder!" She wailed as he pumped faster, blood pooled on the floor below. "Get down." He ordered. She pulled away from his member and he wiggled it to make sure it was empty, but too late he cummed onto her rim and belly. She fell over panting. "I think we are done here." He growled. "Don't come here ever again" Stormtalon added. Snake gave a glare at the bloody she, "We will be watching, I promise there will be more pain next time." Snake said as they leaped to the other side of the stream. Cinderstripe watched in horror and never wanted to come here again.

**I hoped you liked it, sorry if I didn't do good... :P Anyways I will take more requests in the future!**


	4. SwampypawXRiverboltXMeadowstar 1 (LVRP)

**I'm back! Sorry! Get to requests soon just need to whind down so I made a random lemon, hope y'all like it!**

Soft noises hit the muddy forest ground. "I love you Meadowstar..." Moaned a deep brown and silver cat. "Riverbolt... Do you want to make some kits..." Riverbolt stretched over his companion. "I would love too." Riverbolt bent down and placed his mouth to the Mudclan leader's. He circled his tongue around and she licked back. A nearby bush rustled and a dragonfly zoomed past the making out pair. Riverbolt twitched his ears and jumped in surprise as apprentice, Swampypaw leaped from them. "What are you doing!" Riverbolt snarled. The kit crouched, Meadowstar stood up. "I have a idea for punishment." She spoke, Swampypaw gulped. Meadowstar whispered.. "Let's rape him, I never liked that runt anyway." Riverbolt nodded. Meadowstar grabbed the apprentice and placed him on his back. "What are you doing?" He squeaked. "Teaching you a lesson," Riverbolt growled. "Don't speak of this to anyone or we will kill you." Swamypaw gulped and nodded. Riverbolt grabbed a tendril and wrapped the tom up tight. Meadows turned the Tom on his belly, "Raise you hind." Swampypaw shuddered as he realised he was about to get raped. His cheeks turned red and he shook his head. _Fine then_, Riverbolt thought. He leaped into a tree and got a strong stick and placed it in front of the tom. He grabbed the tendrils tied to his front paws and stuck it on them, holding down the tom. Riverbolt pulled a vine down from a tree and tied it around his tail, Swampypaw wailed in pain as Riverbolt shredded his ear, "Now listen to me and the leader next time," Riverbolt shoved his member in his face.

"Suck slut! Riverbolt said shoving his member down making him deep throat it, he sucked hard, Riverbolt's member became erect suddenly, he came down his throat and Sawmpypaw was forced to swallow, Meadowstar moaned at the sight, "Stop giving him all the funnn..." She moaned, he padded over to his mate, "I'm sorry..." He moaned and mounted her, he lowered his head and licked her chest, he found his way down to her core and licked it hard, he stuck his muzzle in it and explored around in it. Swampypaw began to get erect, Meadowstar noticed, "I think he needs help," She parted between moans and getting up. Swampypaw shuddered and started to cry, Meadowstar pulled him down, She flipped him over, she mounted him and lowered her core on his member, he moaned as she banged him, he came and she moaned, "Next moon," Riverbolt said as Meadowstar got off of Swampypaw, "Join us here or we kill you," He whimpered and nodded.

**To be continued...**


	5. AshfeatherXYoungheart (Lust)

**Request for aniaszaba, hope you like it.**

Ashfeather was sitting by the stream collecting water in a folded leaf, Youngheart, a warrior, had a horny look on his face as he passed, "Why the face?" Ashfeather joked, "Uhm... I just..." He paused, "If you wanted to play you could of said so..." She murrowed in laughter, "Shall we?" He smiled and approached the medicine cat, Youngheart approached her and licked her neck, he sunk his teeth in her ear and pawed her nipples, he licked her nipples and licked the tip of her core, he stuck his tongue in her and she moaned and said, "Please... Ram your fat member in me!" She squealed as he pounded in his member. Blood pounded out her core as her virgin barrier broke. Youngheart moaned and pushed in to her g-spot and collapsed on her body.

Ashfeather forced his member in her mouth as he exited her core. He came and she deep throated his member down her throat, she pawed his balls and moaned under his member, he moaned back and came. He removed his member and lowered it on her core, "MAKE ME HAVE YOUR KITS!" She howled as he rammed his member back in her. After he pumped again he kissed her in the mouth. She wailed and came as he slammed his paws on her nipples, he got up and smiled, "We should do this again," She smiled and nodded, "We should."

**Sorry if you thought it was short, I just didn't get lots of information. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. RainstormXStormcloud (LoveLust)

Request for Spark Wolf! Sorry for the inactivity! I will try to make more. I may close the requests because of college.

Warning contains material and language only for the mature.

* * *

A tom rested his head on the she-cat's shoulder, his purrs covered up to caw of a distant crow. The clouds were parted where the sun beamed through. "What a beautiful day." Rainstorm said to the tom, Stormcloud resting on her shoulder. "Are kits would love this day..." Stormcloud whispered to the sleepy she-cat. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously. "Let's mate." He said calmly. She nodded her tail slashing from side to side rustling thr leaves beneath them. They stood side by side, pressing their nibmle bodies against each other as they walked to find a comfortable spot.

"Here's good." Stormcloud patted on a mossy patch of ground and they laid down. The she-cat nodded fastly. She padded over to the patch and rolled onto her back. "I'm waiting." She uncovered her core with her tail, which had been covered by it. He kicked out his hind legs as he crouched. He stood up, and noticed she was twitching her legs. "Hurry upppp..." She moaned, too eager, she held up her paw and reached into her core. She moaned in pleassure, and dug in deeper. Intrested, the tom watched her. Getting bored quickly, her sat doen in a position where his member stood up. He began to rub, he rubbed fast. It began to get hard, he was unable to hold it in a sprayed the liquid into his mouth. Rainstorm stopped her pleasure and walked over to him. "Want help?" She asked in a horny voice as he licked up his muzzle. He nodded slowly and she crouched with her ass in the air. She licked his cock around thr tip, he moaned, "Please.. He kicked out gently. She quickly rubbed his member and squeezed his balls, she then deep-throated his dick and it became erect and hard. She looked up at him and he saw a desire in her eyes. He came into her mouth, he felt her rough tongue rasp around his member. She removed her small mouth off of his cock and then licked his balls. He shuddered as she stood up, "My turn." She seemed to whine.

He slowly pushed the she-cat down on to her back. He licked her neck harshly, and when down to her nipples. He pressed hard on them and rubbed, taking a quick bite in between. She moaned as he dapped to tip of her pussy with his tongue. She yowled, her body convulsing a few times before he pushed his muzzle in. His tongue swarped around into her soft core. He pulled out and stuck his paw into her core. He pushed it in deeper and she whined, but loved the sexy feeling. He removed his paws and stepped away from her.

He grabbed the she-cat by the scruff and shook his member, it extended out and Stormcloud mounted her. He dabbed his dick on her core, she moaned. Then growled, "Fuck me already! Are you too scared that I will get hurt? No way! Break my insides and bleed me! Fuck me!" She begged. Stormcloud rammed his member into her vagina, she yowled in pleasure. "That's the good one!" She prompted. He rammed into her g-spot and she started to moan loudly. Cum spilled down her legs as he released his sperm into her core. She smiled at him, and they fucked from sunhigh to sundown.

"They're comming!" Rainstorm yowled her belly plump with kits. The Medicine Cat was by her side. She passed to she-cat a stick and a pawful of herbs that smelled funny to her, but she ate them anyway. She had a sudden spazm as she yowled in pain. "Three healthy kits to come." The Medicine Cat aassured her. She chomped down on the stick as a small kit slid out of her. A few moments passed and the stick cracked again, another kit slid out, no two. Consealed in the same sack. "Twins." Rainstorm purred. "Stormcloud! Come meet your kits!" She called. The tom stepped into the den. "They are beautiful!" He exclaimed. "He looks like a pebble. Pebblekit." He decided. "And this is Badgerkit and Black-kit." She purred. "I can't wait for the day our sons become Warriors..." She murmered.

"Badgerstrike! Blackstripe! Pebblerain!" The clan called out the new Warrior's names. The three toms raised their heads to the subtle rain. Rainstorm's heart pounded at each of her sons name, there was only one thing missing, her mate. She swallowed hard, then turned away, walking into the den.

* * *

Sorry if killing Stormcloud at the end was bad, but you may use this and edit it. I included it for the sake of the story. Thanks for the love!


End file.
